Sanctuary
by Silver Miko
Summary: A bartender, a cop, a writer, a stripper, a sword dealer, a homemaker, a bouncer, and a nurse...random people all connected by a place called Sanctuary. Funny I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Gyah, here I go again with ANOTHER freakin series. Actually I think this is my first non-AM only fic. ::gasp::   
  
This was inspired a bit by a story a classmate of mine did for Advanced Fiction Workshop, mainly the idea of a bar setting. Being an avid barfly in training and lush in training, I was all..hell yeah!   
  
Also, I wanted to try writing in my usual quirky, humorous way in a more Tarantino-esque style, though it might just end up something akin to the movie 'Human Traffic', which is EXCELLENT! It's made by the folks that made Trainspotting.  
  
Two characters high as hell having a deep philosophical conversation about Star Wars. How could I not love this.  
  
"You know Han Solo and all those smuggling compartments in the Millennium Falcon was carrying drugs."  
  
One of my more fave quotes, b ut I prolly didn't get it EXACTLY right.  
  
So anywhooooooooooooooooo..  
  
Yeah, you all gotta figure who is what.  
  
You got a cop, a bartender, a writer, a stripper, a swords dealer, a homemaker, a bouncer, and a med student.  
  
Actually some might be blatantly easy to guess.   
  
TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! Please please please read this author's notes! I get reviews sometimes of people tend to complain or something about things I deal with IN THE Author's Notes. It's not that I wanna get all bitchy but I EXPLAIN things in my notes so just read em!   
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
'Six bottle went down the drain..one hour's a waste of time..I ask if you feel the same still pushing the chance to try...' -Violence, Blink-182  
  
Chapter 1: Tokyo Shuffle  
  
"You know Tokio, if you keep giving me this special favoring your other regulars may get a tad upset."  
  
The tall, black haired officer seated at a large bar with sharp, gold eyes smirked as the female bartender placed a bowl of steaming hot soba in front of him.   
  
Tokio snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What I can Chief, I have a soft spot for nicotine-addicted wolves. Besides, it takes all of two minutes to make that stuff."  
  
"Touche."   
  
Slurping his soba with pleasure, Saitoh Hajime watched as the Tokio tended to other customers, moving with the ease and grace of someone who had tended bars for years. Anyone who looked at them initially would think they were a stark contrast to each other.   
  
Whereas Saitoh almost always showed up in his blue police uniform and hair gelled back, Tokio looked very much like a Euro punk.   
  
She was tall, about 5'10" with long waist length hair that was naturally black, but Tokio currently had it dyed a dark burgundy with some chunky streaks of the black and red-gold in it which complimented her amber eyes. She wore charcoal grey cargo pants and black leather boots with a black leather studded belt and a chain which her wallet was attached to as well as a black muscle tee that showed off her abs. Across the tee-shirt was a red outline of a pagoda with the 'Tokyo' written across it in white. On her wrists were black leather cuffs and she was wearing a black leather choker with a small padlock on it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail.   
  
Saitoh had often thought that whereas most people tried to dress as such and looked completely ridiculous, Tokio looked natural like that. Definitely fitted her bartending lifestyle.   
  
Sanctuary, situated in the heart of Tokyo, was without a doubt the best bar in the area. Two floors with pool tables, a stage, darts, and a lovely if not sarcastic bartender...  
  
"So Chief, getting boozed up with the soba or are on duty?" she asked, leaning her hip against the bar as she gazed at Saitoh.  
  
"I'm always on duty and how many times do I say alcohol makes me want to kill someone."   
  
Tokio chuckled.  
  
"Chief, everything makes you wanna kill something."  
  
Saitoh merely smirked and went back to his soba as the slightly loud commotion of someone taking the stool next to him caught his attention. Slamming her small black purse on the bar counter, a petite girl with pale skin, large ocean blue eyes, and black hair in a braid sat in the stool with a grim expression on her face.  
  
"Ah, Misao-chan, what can I get ya?" Tokio asked.  
  
"Butter Shots and keep them coming." Misao groaned, slumping her head on the bar and making low, groaning noises.  
  
Tokio and Saitoh looked at each other with arched eyebrows.  
  
"What's wrong Weasel? Shrink an inch?" Saitoh asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh but..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Someone's touchy." he smirked and ignored her.  
  
Tokio set a shot glass in front of Misao and a bottle of Butter Shots Schnaaps.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Tokio asked softly.  
  
For three years Misao had been a regular at Sanctuary and a Friday night without her there made everything seem off in a way. It was the same for other regulars. Misao was normally an energetic woman who came more to hang out than drink and occasionally play pool with her tall friend Sagara Sanosuke, another regular.   
  
"No..I really don't. But thanks anyway." Misao murmured and slammed a shot, making an 'ah' face.  
  
"Pace yourself, Makimachi. I don't wanna have to kick you out." Tokio warned and then returned to converse more with Saitoh.  
  
Out of everyone, Saitoh had been coming to Sanctuary the longest since Tokio had opened it ten years ago. Their relationship was the usual bartender/customer bantering, but those who knew them closely often wondered why the two, who obviously had so much chemistry, just didn't get a clue and hook up.  
  
"Tokio, got a light?"  
  
With a smirk she fished out her gold-plated Zippo and held out a light for Saitoh who leaned over and lit up his cigarette. Tokio smelled a faint, sweet aroma.  
  
"Cloves? Have you gone soft?" she mused.  
  
He merely arched a brow and blew a smoke ring at her as he pushed the square plastic ash-tray towards him.   
  
Misao slammed back her second shot and made a loud exhaling.  
  
"Damn stripping..damn Fox....damn random bishie." she muttered to herself.  
  
"What's that?" Tokio asked.  
  
Misao merely sighed and took a third shot as Sanosuke walked in, white jacket slung over his shoulder, dressed in a tight black tee-shirt and jeans as he patted Misao on the head.  
  
"Aww, having a hard day buddy?" he smirked.  
  
"You don't even know the half of it." she muttered.  
  
Sanosuke leaned his back against the bar and crossed his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Misao just glared at him.  
  
"Ask your fucking fiancee."  
  
"Megitsune? What did fox lady do?"  
  
"She had a bachelorette party." Misao grumbled.  
  
Sanosuke's furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
"I'll just ask her when she gets here." he mused.  
  
"Getting anything Sagara?" Tokio asked.  
  
"Beer, please."  
  
"You going to pay?"  
  
"Ummm...maybe."  
  
"No cash no beer. You know the rules Sagara."  
  
"Ah but Tokio-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa.."  
  
Saitoh whacked Sano on the back of the head.  
  
"Stop free-loading you bum."  
  
"This from a guy smoking cloves."  
  
Saitoh grumbled and put the cigarette out. Better to not smoke than have a train of ridicule. Maybe.  
  
As Misao poured her fourth shot she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up which meant one thing..  
  
"Oh, Misao-san, HOW are you?"  
  
The white haired waiter reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me, Yukishirou."  
  
"Oh but.."   
  
"I'm telling you bleach-boy, you fucking touch me, you bleed."  
  
"Oh come on now..."  
  
The minute his hand touched her she grabbed it and began squeezing..hard.  
  
"Ah! My hand!!"  
  
Tokio glared and threw a coaster at his head.  
  
"Baka! How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to harass customers!"  
  
"Ah! Gomen Tokio-san." Enishi muttered and retreated.  
  
"Someone should give that kid a swift kick in the ass." Saitoh muttered.  
  
Tokio shrugged and eyed Misao carefully. She really didn't want a drunken Misao to contend with. She still remembered the time Sanosuke got drunk and decided to use a pool table as a bed. Vomit was so difficult to get out of felt.  
  
" I confiscated some Luna Sea tickets off of a scalper last night. Interested?" Saitoh asked to Tokio.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Come on, you...me...leather and smoke and maybe some soba."  
  
Tokio wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh Chief, I love it when you talk dirty to me." she mocked.  
  
"Pick you up at six?"  
  
"Sure." she said with a smile.   
  
Luna Sea and Saitoh, two of her favorite things.   
  
Although many did not understand why she liked the surly police officer.  
  
It was like coconut covered marshmallows, you had to get past the crummy surface to get to the good stuff.   
  
Or just burn em until they're nice and gooey.  
  
Misao pushed the bottle away from her.  
  
"Tokio, just get this shit away from me." she moaned as she rested her head against the bar surface.  
  
"You know maybe you should go home and take a bath or something...relax...watch a movie...something." Tokio suggested as she took the bottle of Butter Shots and placed it back in its spot.  
  
"Aahh...maybeeee.." Misao groaned as she stood up on wobbly legs and then blinked as she noticed a tall man walking towards her.  
  
"Ah fucking hell.." she murmured.  
  
Sanosuke blinked over at Misao and then up at the tall man who stood before her.  
  
"Can we talk?" the man asked Misao.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about so just go away." she muttered and stepped past him and walked away with him followed.  
  
"Misao, wait!"  
  
"Look pal, it's a new day, my clothes are on, there's nothing to talk about!!!" she yelled in frustration as she walked more quickly to the door with the tall man in her wake as they blew past Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi.  
  
"Oro? Misao-dono?" Kenshin murmured as he and the other two walked to the bar.  
  
"What's with Misao-chan?" Megumi asked, sliding into Sanosuke's lap.  
  
"Apparently something you did." Sano replied.   
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"I dunno, but I think that tall dude had something to do with it." he said.  
  
"Hey Megumi, didn't that guy trailing Misao look kind of familiar?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hmm..now that you mention it a little. Nice butt on him too."  
  
"Hmm.." Kaoru agreed, then both blinked as realization dawned on them.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" both cried out in unison.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked.  
  
As Megumi chuckled, Kaoru shook her head and sighed.  
  
"That guy's name is Aoshi and erm...well he and Misao met last night."   
  
"Oh yeah, quite a meeting too!" Megumi said, laughing harder, as Kaoru fought to hold back her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sano asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, but Misao-chan's going to definitely be getting the Fox Inquisition soon." Megumi said, waving her hand.  
  
"Hmmm....so that's why she didn't make it home last night." Kaoru murmured.  
  
Megumi snickered.  
  
"Tokio-san, can I get a glass of sherry?" she asked.  
  
"Coming right up, Fox Lady."   
  
Saitoh stood up, his now empty soba bowl full of chopsticks and his napkin.  
  
"Well, I must get back to duty. I will see you tomorrow, Tokio."  
  
"Aa, six. And you BETTER not be in that uniform."  
  
Saitoh smirked and left.  
  
"Che, Tokio what do you see in that asshole?"  
  
Tokio narrowed her eyes and smacked Sano upside the head.  
  
"Show some respect for your elders Rooster Boy. And if anything I still don't understand what Megumi-san sees in you."  
  
"Feh, me neither." Megumi added.  
  
Sanosuke made a mocked expression of hurt and pinched her softly on the behind.  
  
"Oi Himuras, what do you want to drink?"   
  
"Small dish of sake, please Tokio-dono."  
  
"A Purple Rain please." Kaoru ordered.  
  
Tokio nodded and went to make their drinks.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, we should definitely give Misao-chan a wake up call tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yes, indeed!"   
  
Both giggled with mirth as Sano and Kenshin just rolled their eyes, though wondering what it was they were missing out on.   
  
Tokio tapped a finger against her chin, as she too was trying to wonder why Aoshi was familiar. He had been in there before, to Sanctuary. He wasn't a talker but she remembered asking him his profession.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as a smile formed on her face. If what happened was what she was thinking...  
  
"Oh, go Misao-chan." Tokio mumbled to herself.  
  
What happened with Misao and Aoshi?!  
  
What are Megumi and Kaoru talking about  
  
What will happen at the Luna Sea Concert?  
  
Will Sano ever get a beer?  
  
You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Muahahahha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wah, I know you all want chapter 11 of Duet. It's coming along, it's like over halfway done. I'd rather give you a good chapter than a forced chapter honestly. I also basically will update what I feel like writing cuz there's other things I'd rather work on more and right now I had brainstorms for this.   
  
ANYWHO. Yes.  
  
Otakon..who's going? I am so who else?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 2: Last Night  
  
Hearing a bird chirp, Misao looked out from behind thin-rimmed glasses as a bird was perched outside the small balcony next to her desk, where a blank screened laptop sat. Dressed in a black tee-shirt and jeans, she glanced back at the laptop, tapping on the Shift key until an annoying pop-up came up which she closed.   
  
Resting her chin in her hands, she sighed.   
  
Her phone rang and she answered, clicking on speakerphone.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Oooooooooh! We NEED to talk!!" Kaoru's voice squealed throughout the room as Misao rolled her eyes, although she knew this conversation was inevitable. She already had a deadline to meet for her editor, and now it appeared she was getting an inquisition.  
  
"About?"   
  
"You know what about, baka! You did it didn't ya! You slept with that tall stud!!!"   
  
Misao groaned.  
  
"That fucking Fox's party and your punch...I should throttle you both." Misao said as she began typing a sentence.  
  
"Oh please! Now I remember things a little better, and I recall a certain petite ninja-wannabe glomping away and bumping and grinding with that guy, Aoshi I think his name is. Anywho, so you got drunk and shagged. Big deal. If anything you probably needed it."  
  
"KAORU!!"  
  
Kaoru's laugh tinkled through the phone as Misao shook her head, glancing at the small flash of gold on her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry Misao-chan but it's just kind of funny! I mean, maybe not to you. Anyways, after you left that guy came back and sulked at the bar for the rest of the night. Kinda felt bad for him. He was sending Megumi evil glares every now and then. As if she forced you two to do the horizontal bump. Was he like bad or something?"  
  
"No, I mean, I don't know I was drunk! Look, it's bad enough things are as they are! Believe me I REALLY wish I could take back what happened, IMMENSELY."  
  
"Right...well maybe you should like, I dunno, talk to this Aoshi guy and sort things out. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to like go on a date? He was pretty yummy in leather."  
  
"Kaoru, I'm hanging up. I've got work."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..since when is work staring at a blank screen."  
  
"You're just pissed cause you're too dense to write. I can't help it if I'm an award-winning author."  
  
"Oh please! You got famous for writing about working at a grocery store."  
  
Misao smirked at that.  
  
"Ah ah, I got famous for writing about the toils and daily struggles of a food retail clerk rising from tyranny and oppression."  
  
"Need a shovel for that bull, dear?"  
  
"Seriously, Kaoru-chan, my editor will send yakuza thugs if I don't get this chapter done soon. Just because I literally ran away from him last time something was due he's being really touchy."  
  
"Alright alright. But expect a Fox Inquisition."  
  
"Oh I am. Bastards. Anywho, later."  
  
"Rightttttttttttttttttt....later."  
  
Misao glared at her phone and looked back at the sentence, then deleted it as she began to remember what had happened.....  
  
-THE BACHELORETTE PARTY-  
  
"Well Megumi, since you're no longer going to be a swinging single and are joining the ranks of matrimonial bliss," Kaoru paused to snort, "I thought I'd just give you one last little bit of ogling."   
  
Misao giggled from her spot on the hotel couch next Megumi as music began playing and a tall man in leather entered the room and began swaying to the words of 'Dancin With Myself' by Billy Idol.  
  
Okon and Omasu giggled as Tae looked like she was going to faint, while the bride-to-be just laughed and bobbed her head to the music as Kaoru cheered and Misao drooled.  
  
She watched as the tall man peeled off layers of leather to reveal tan skin and a buff chest that made her drool more as she jumped up and glomped him, the shots of tequila making her much more bolder.  
  
The stripper didn't seem to mind as he grabbed Misao's waist and began grinding with her, leading her hand to his zipper and Misao eagerly unzipped his pants and ran back to the couch as Aoshi finished stripping while Kaoru and Megumi laughed at Misao's behavior. As the song ended, various yen bills were thrown at Aoshi.   
  
He bowed and thanked his audience, putting his pants back on when Megumi stood up.  
  
"Hey, why don't you stick around. We got tons of food and booze left and the more the merrier." she said.  
  
"Well, I usually don't socialize with clients."  
  
"Aww, stay." Misao said with a cute pout, and with that Aoshi decided 'fuck it' to the rules and shrugged, going to grab a cookie.   
  
As the evening progressed and a few more shots later, Aoshi and Misao were comfortably seated on the love seat.  
  
"So why writing?" he asked, gazing at her as she was practically sitting in his lap.   
  
She shrugged.  
  
"It's easy for me and I can set my schedule. Now, why stripping?"  
  
"Same reasons." he said with a small smile.  
  
Misao giggled and watched Megumi and Kaoru left, waving good bye to her as Misao waved back and grinned.  
  
"Ooh! They left one last bottle of vodka! Hmm..I hope they're too home to make it drunk." she murmured.  
  
Aoshi chuckled and leaned his head back, feeling his head swim from all the alcohol. He knew he had no tolerance what-so-ever, but he couldn't seem to refuse the petite lady with big blue eyes.  
  
She sighed and twirled her foot.  
  
"I wanna get married. Hey, wanna marry me?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we should date first."  
  
"I wanna be a brideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I can be Mrs. Sexy Stripper!"  
  
Aoshi smiled, feeling his eyes droop and stood as Misao took him by the hand and led him out of the room and down to the lobby.  
  
Misao heard a knock on her door and jumped out of her thoughts as she got up and opened the door, then frowned and started to shut the door when an arm shot out to stop her.  
  
"Wait please! Just hear me out!"   
  
She growled and stepped back, allowing Aoshi to step inside as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Then start talking." she demanded, crossing her arms.  
  
Aoshi sighed and leaned against the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misao. For everything. I should of just left even though you guys asked me to stay."  
  
"Oh don't even blame this on us!"  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and it appeared he was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Look, we can't change what happened, but we can't ignore it. I know this is an odd situation...."  
  
"Odd? This goes beyond odd! Not only did I get completely drunk and scew a stripper, I married said stripper!!!"  
  
Aoshi winced.  
  
"This is why marriage ceremonies should come with breathalizers." Misao muttered.  
  
Aoshi stopped himself from laughing and gazed at her.  
  
"For what's it's worth, I really am sorry. I'm not very good with alcohol."  
  
"Then why did you even drink?"  
  
"I guess I couldn't say no to you."  
  
Misao blinked, startled.  
  
"You're pretty honest aren't you?"  
  
Aoshi smiled this time and stepped away from the door.  
  
"Most find that a good thing. So what do you want to do?" he asked, and watched as Misao sighed and moved to sit on her couch and he followed.  
  
"An annulment I guess." she mumbled.  
  
Aoshi shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We consummated the marriage. A lot."   
  
Misao's face turned red as she looked away from him.   
  
"Um, I suppose divorce then. I mean, honestly why would stay married. We don't even know each other."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Misao narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're being quite passive about this. You can't possibly want to stay married."   
  
Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"Well it would make some tax payments cheaper and it does spare dating."   
  
"What kind of reasons are those? What's wrong with dating! I'd be an awesome girlfriend."  
  
Aoshi blinked.  
  
"You want to be my girlfriend and not my wife?" he murmured.   
  
Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"I never said I wanted to be your girlfriend....'my wife'...that's so weird. I never thought I'd..um...ever be referred as that."  
  
"Misao, whatever you want to do is find with me."  
  
Misao bit her lip and sighed. He looked so cute like that, a little vulnerable but still hot. There was no way she could stay married to a complete stranger, and a stripper at that, right?   
  
Still.......  
  
"Umm...maybe...I dunno. We can get to know each other better at first and then decide what to do." she whispered.  
  
"I'd like that." Aoshi said.   
  
Misao suddenly felt awkward and stared down at her hands.  
  
"So..." she mumbled.  
  
"So....does this mean we can have a honeymoon?"   
  
She smacked his arm in reply as Misao giggled.   
  
"I don't think so, pal."  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
"I suppose I can re-instate my self-imposed celibacy that you single-handedly ended the other night."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"I was doing it, or not doing it so to speak, before the other night. I'm not the type of man who would cheat on his wife, no matter the strange circumstances of the marriage."  
  
Misao just looked at him with large eyes.   
  
"Thank you...if I may ask, um, why did you..um...go celibate?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I haven't met someone I wanted to get intimate with and as a stripper who sees what...ahem...horny women are like I guess I'm a little jaded."  
  
"Then..um...why did you...um.." she mumbled.  
  
"Aside from the drinks...I suppose you were just irresistible to me."  
  
"Um...are you mad I broke your celibacy so to speak?"  
  
Aoshi brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled.  
  
"No. That was the best sex I'd ever had."   
  
She slapped his hand away and yelped out 'hentai' as she began hitting him with her couch pillow, and thus a pillow fight began and Misao began remembering what happened after the impromptu wedding. They had returned to the hotel room laughing as Aoshi attempted to carry her over the threshold.  
  
"Misao...."  
  
Blink.  
  
"Misao......"  
  
Misao blinked again and looked at the blank laptop screen, then around, and then back at the phone as Kaoru's voice squealed through.  
  
"Eh? What.......a dream?"   
  
"You haven't said anything in like five minutes!! Are you ALIVE?!"  
  
Misao furrowed her brows and glared at the phone.  
  
"I'm alive unlike you and the bitch Fox soon! I've got work to do."  
  
"Fine fine, I can feel the love here. Byee!!!"   
  
Misao clicked her phone off and leaned back in her wheeled computer chair and sighed. She had dreamed all that? Aoshi coming to her apartment and wanting to stay married?   
  
"Damn...I really do stupid things." she mumbled, then turned off her laptop and stood up deciding she needed to get out of her apartment and get some fresh air.   
  
The slight rumbling of her stomach made her groan.   
  
"Ahh...I think I need cheesecake." she mumbled as she retreated into her bedroom.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Aoshi watched the people walking by from his seat at the outdoor café where he sat with a cup of tea and an untouched piece of toast. The female waitress who had been eyeing him since his arrival returned, flashing a smile and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get for you today?"   
  
Aoshi shook his head, slightly annoyed by the unwanted female presence. Raising his hand, he made a waving motion.  
  
"No, that's fine." he said, making sure the gold wedding band on his finger flashed in the sun. He saw her eyes briefly note the wedding ring and saw a slight look of disappointment flash across her face.  
  
"Well, holler if you need me." she said, retreated away.  
  
'Hardly.' he thought as she stared at the band of gold. Marriage, although the strange one he had at the moment, certainly had its advantages. He pictured bright blue eyes in his mind, a pale, lovely face framed by black-blue hair that had felt like silk against his skin. Even though he had been very intoxicated, he could remember every detail, every word as it played through his head like a movie reel.  
  
Her laughter was an amazing sound, her smile bright....he could remember the taste of her lips and the soft breath wisping against his ear as he lay over her driving them both into sweet oblivion. It was the best sex he'd ever had. The way she fitted against him afterwards, as they had fallen asleep.   
  
He never thought he'd get married, he hadn't even had a girlfriend...and now in a matter not even 24 hours he had become a husband. A husband whose wife was avoiding him like the plague.  
  
He sighed at that, wishing she would talk to him. He may not have known her well, but he knew he wanted to. They needed to sort out the details of their state of matrimony and what to do next. Perhaps he could charm her? He knew he was an attractive man, many woman were throwing themselves at him.   
  
Annulment was impossible. Divorce was the only other way of dissolution of marriage. She would probably want a divorce as soon as possible. He knew it was the sensible thing to do, the right thing to do...but somehow he had some reservations.  
  
How does one divorce a woman they're very interested in?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tokio glanced in her small bathroom vanity mirror as she expertly applied the shimmering cinnamon colored lipstick to her lips. She wore some black eyeliner matched with brown eyeshadow as long strands of hair framed her face. Her hair was pulled up in a messy half bun and she wore a denim skirt with a shimmery black halter top and a long black coat over it. She also wore her long, vinyl black 'hooker' boots.   
  
A normally calm woman, she couldn't help but feel quite giddy.  
  
Luna Sea and Saitoh!  
  
Getting the surly policeman to do something other than smoke and police was truly a miraculous event that Tokio would not pass up. Taking one more appreciative glance in the mirror, she winked at herself and laughed as she grabbed her keys and exited her apartment, and went downstairs outside to sit on the stoop while she waited for him.  
  
Soon enough she saw a familiar silhouette approach and stood....and her jaw dropped.  
  
He had indeed shed his police uniform and now wore black jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. She could see the muscles on his arms and felt her mouth go dry as she gulped.  
  
How was she ever going to survive this night and not jump him?  
  
"My my Chief. You look pretty good without that uniform. Almost bangable."  
  
Saitoh raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does this mean I can pet your dragon?"   
  
Tokio rolled her eyes and smirk as she slapped him on the arm before taking it and leading him towards the venue. Her 'dragon' was her tattoo on her lower back of a black and blue dragon she had gotten on her twenty-sixth birthday. She had two other tattoos. A circle of Celtic knots on her left ankle and the kanji for 'revolution' on her back right shoulder blade.   
  
"Hmm...maybe if you're a good boy." she replied coyly.  
  
"I thought you liked bad boys."   
  
Tokio laughed and clutched his arm tighter.  
  
"I suppose. Anway, just cause you're a cop doesn't mean your squeaky clean Saitoh Hajime. I know you have a tattoo or two."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"A cute wolf on your right bicep."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Two years ago during that bar fight I let you change shirts in the backroom after some guy threw whiskey on you."   
  
"Ah yes. It's not cute. It's a fierce wolf of Mibu."  
  
"Whatever you say Chief. Let's see how you handle tonight's crowd. If you get scared you can hold my hand."  
  
Saitoh narrowed his eyes at her taunt and then smirked.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I'd write more, but I'm lost at the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yeah.......riiiiiiiiiiiight.........uhhhhhhhhhh.....

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Happy Endings

"Alright dear, I got to open the shop early today for a new Toledo shipment so don't forget to wash the windows!"

"Yes Kaoru-dear." Kenshin smiled, tying on his pink apron that said 'World's Best Homemaker!' on it and waved Kaoru goodbye as she went to open her sword shop. He marched to the sink and grabbed his trusty bottle of Windex and a shammy cloth and exhaled.

"Hiten mitsuryuugi style! Window Wash Sen!!!!!"

With cheerful determination he walked into the living room where Kenji was napping in his little playpen as Kenshin started a window.

"Oh! I got to do the laundy after this de gozaru. Ah....domestic bliss."

Cheerfully whistling, Kenshin actually LIKED doing housework and was theoretically addicted to it. But Kaoru just assumed he was being a good, dutiful husband. He was sure it stemmed from living with his adoptive father, the King of Lushes, Seijuro Hiko, who was a swords master who turned to pottery and chasing young women. As the shammy cloth squeaked, Kenshin merrily moved to the next window.

The phone rang and Kenshin paused to answer.

"Hello, Himura residence?"

"Hiiiimurrrrrrrrrrrrrra!!!!"

Kenshin winced with a slight 'oro' and blinked.

"Misao-dono, what is it?"

"Put Tanuki on the phone!"

"Anou....she left."

"What?!"

"She went to work."

"At.....six am?"

"Yes."

"She just left?"

"Yes."

".....Fuck.. Wait. Ah! Why am I up at six am!!!!"

The phone abruptly clicked off and Kenshin blinked.

"Well....back to cleaning!!!"

And with that he hopped back to his window and hummed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxallyouraoshiarebelongtomexxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tokio peered out her window, then looked down at the black coffee in her hand as an awkward feeling passed over her and she sighed. Last night she had practically drooled over Saitoh, drooling being uncharacteristic of her, and found it extremely tempting to grope, grab, and generally molest him six ways to Sunday . And the bastard, damn him, seemed to know it too when leather clad fangirls took a liking to her favorite cop and she resorted to glares and grabbing him by the arm.

Jealousy was never her favorite, and she exhibited it in full force. Saitoh seemed to relish it and merely smirked at her all through the concert, irking her and making her enjoy Luna Sea slightly less but then her Ryuuchi fan girl mode kicked in and she forgot her dilemma very briefly until the end when they walked out of the venue and onto the streets where the humidity hit them like a wave.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, trying to break the odd silence.

"It was...interesting."

"Hmmm, I suppose it is out of your element."

"Perhaps but...I did enjoy seeing you scare off my fan club."

Tokio's mouth open, but no words came out and she narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"You're a dumb wolf bastard."

"You wound me kitten." he said flatly, and grabbed a hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your claws."

".....you are an idiot."

Saitoh glared at her and pulled her closer.

"Really Tokio, this game is getting dull and this wolf is hungry."

Feeling strangely flirty, Tokio grabbed his belt and tugged it.

"Then by all means, let's take this elsewhere."

Saitoh raised an eyebrow and led her back to her apartment.

And never left.

And now here she was sipping her coffee and having the ever odd morning after daze. She glanced over to Saitoh who was roaming through her fridge, a cigarette in his mouth. Grabbing orange juice, he poured a glass and sat at the table and glanced at her.

She gazed back, eyebrows suddenly furrowing.

"Do you want me to leave?" Saitoh asked, noticing her expression.

Tokio shook her you...put some pants on or something?"

Saitoh arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"Hajime!"

"I love it when you say my name all angry. And I'm not putting my pants on because I'm planning on taking you again at least twice before I leave."

Tokio gulped, and sipped her coffee.

"Can I finish my coffee?"

"No." Saitoh muttered and leapt up and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder and leading her back to the bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao stared at the object on her bathroom sink, eyebrows furrowed, as she attempted to process the information she had just discovered.

The blue lines were a positive indicator.

She began taking deep breaths as she exited her bathroom and sat on her couch, spacing out.

She was pregnant. PREGNANT.

Somewhere in her mind she had wanted to get married and have kids, but not all in the same week! Groaning she rubbed her eyes and picked up her phone, dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Misao. Can you come over? We really need to talk."

Misao hung up the phone and stood up, pacing as she felt her hands shaking.

Was she even ready for a baby?

After fifteen minutes of pacing, there was a knock at the door and she opened to reveal Aoshi who walked in.

"What's going on, Misao?"

She began wringing her hands and asked him to sit down.

"Look, I know we're in this whole odd situation and all....well...it's gotten more complicated."

"How?" Aoshi asked, a nervous feeling creeping over him.

"Well....I....I'm..." she paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Aoshi was still...so still and quiet.

And after three minutes Misao waved her hand in front of him.

"You okay? Hey.."

"P..Pregnant?!!"

"That's what the drug store test said. I mean I got to go to the doctor but...yeah. I think I am."

Aoshi blinked and looked up at her, still stunned.

"Thank you for telling me." he murmured and Misao sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Well, you are still my husband by law and you have a right to know. Aoshi...I'm kind of scared." she confessed softly, and felt slight relief when Aoshi wrapped an arm around her so she was leaning against him.

"So am I."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tokio stifled a yawn as she headed for the bar, smiling at the memory of her night with Saitoh....and her morning.

She stretched her arms and fished the bar keys out of her pocket as she opened the door, and proceeded to grab her checklist.

-Sweep up.

-set up.

-check inventory.

-do books.

-work on payroll.

Going into her small office, she put her purse behind her desk and her denim jacket was carelessly thrown onto the couch.

Sitting back in her chair, she began doing book-keeping but her mind kept wandering back to a certain cop and his many wonderful skills.

"Oh lord, I'm becoming a twit." she muttered, shaking her head.

She checked her watch.

It was 2 pm.

Her staff would be showing up in an hour.

Tapping her pen against the desk, she began humming a Luna Sea song and found her concentration was utterly shot to hell.

Getting up with a growl, she walked out to the bar and grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

Simple work.

An hour passed and as Tokio was cleaning glasses, Enishi and her head hostess, Okon, walked in bickering.

"Yukishirou, how many times do I have to tell you I will NOT give you Misao-chan's phone number!!!"

"Feh!! Stupid hag."

"What was that?!!" Okon asked, grabbing him by the collar.

"I said you're a stupid hag!!!"

Tokio rolled her eyes and sighed, setting the glass she was cleaning down and clearing her throat.

"ENOUGH! Enishi, you start setting up and Okon you finish cleaning these so I can get paperwork done and I don't want to hear to you bickering like a bunch of school kids. I'm not patient enough to play mother."

Enishi snorted.

"You as a mother would be a terrible thought, Takagi-SAN." he sneered, and Tokio's eye twitched.

She needed the help...she needed his employment....

But she really did hate Yukishirou Enishi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting at his desk with a lit cigarette in his mouth, Saitoh was leaning back in his chair with a slight smirk on his face.

"What are you looking so damn smug about?"

Saitoh looked over to the man with spiked up blonde hair and closed his eyes.

"Well Chou, a gentleman never tells."

Chou made a 'che' noise and perched himself at the edge of Saitoh's desk.

"Now I think you had an interesting night with a certain tall bar owner who you've enjoyed fraternizing with for...oh a decade now? Geez, Saitoh, such a slowpoke."

"What do you want Chou. I have neither the patience or tolerance for your antics."

Chou shrugged.

"I was just sent to let you know that the Chief has noticed you've yet to take vacation time this year and he's well....a bit put off. Seems the last time you went on vacation was five years ago and he's sent me to tell you that he's ordering you to take a vacation."

Saitoh took the cigarette from his mouth, placing it on his ashtray.

"He's ordering me?"

"Well yes. It appears you're raking up too much vacation time and also they think five years without vacation is a bit...too much. Look at it this way, you have two weeks off to bang your barmaid."

"Remind me to give you a real reason to cover that eye."

"Well, don't maim the messenger. Have a good afternoon." the blonde man said, walking off.

Saitoh crushed out his cigarette.

He never really took vacations, he enjoyed his work...but perhaps this time...hm...two weeks to spend with Tokio.

Interesting possibilities.

His phone suddenly rang.

"Officer Saitoh Hajime. What is it?"

"Really Hajime, is that how you answer the phone?"

He blinked.

"Tokio, in the past ten years you've never called me at work."

"Yes, but I've only just recently had a real good reason to."

"Oh? Was I that good?"

"Maybe not and maybe so. The actual reason is that I'm going to kill my employees because Yukishirou is insane and Okon is irritated."

"Shoot them."

"Hm, wish I would. Alas........."

"Fine. I'll stop by later and shoot them."

He could hear her stifle her laughter.

"Screw shooting. Use a sword. I should just fire Enishi...but I need the help."

"Well then, you're in a dilemma. As pleasant as conversing with you always is, I have work to get back to."

"Yes, and I must continue babysitting. Until tonight."

"Hmm. Have some soba ready."

"Oh? Don't you dare try domesticating me, Hajime. Have a nice time working."

Before he could say anything else she hung up.

"That woman..." he murmured, a wry smirk on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kenshin sighed happily as he and Sano received sake dishes and a warm bottle from Tokio.

"So Kenshin, really..how can a guy like housework? I mean it's so......femme?"

Kenshin poured Sano's dish and then his, serving Sano.

"Well, I see it more as something to keep me busy and besides, it's not so bad." the short man said with a smile.

As they drank Kaoru entered the bar with Misao, who looked like she had more or less been stressed.

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin, kissing him briefly.

"How was your day, Kaoru?"

"Hmm, not too bad. Those Toledo swords are something for sure. You should come and check them out."

"Perhaps tomorrow."

Misao slumped next to Sano and waved Tokio over.

"Tokio-san, Hpno and keep them coming."

"Oh? Bad day, Misao-san?"

Misao nodded, rubbing her temples.

Tokio moved swiftly to the bar shelf and grabbed the blue liquor and a shot glass and set it before Misao.

As Misao happily downed a shot, Aoshi happened to be walking in and immediately narrowed his eyes at her, moving swiftly.

He grabbed her hand before she could take another shot, spinning her around fiercely.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice barely hiding his anger.

"Drinking." she replied, as if it was so simple.

"And have you forgotten you're pregnant?!" he said, a littler louder than intended.

"Ehh?! Misao-chan!!"

"You knocked up the Weasel? My sympathies."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Do you have any idea what danger this will do to the baby if you..."

"Aoshi-san..."

"How can you be so reckless to endanger our child's life..."

"Aoshi!!" she said, finally clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm. Not. Pregnant."

He stilled, blinking.

She finally dropped her hand.

"You're...not?"

She shook her head, and smiled.

"The home test was a fluke, my doctor confirmed it."

"So then...." Aoshi sighed, feeling relieved. Though the idea of a child with Misao wasn't too unappealing.

Maybe one day.

He took a seat next to her.

"Are you...okay?" she asked, offering him a shot.

"I don't really drink much, and I suppose I am. Are you?"

"Yes. I'm kind of relieved. I do one day want to have kids, but I don't think we're ready for that right now."

He looked at her, his eyes seeming to melt.

"But in the future...do you...think of things that way?"

Misao blushed and realized they still had a small audience.

"Ah! We'll talk about this later! Anyways you guys! Go back to your own business, there's nothing to see here!"

"Misao-chan...you thought you were.."

"Kaoru, let's leave Misao-dono alone, de gozaru." Kenshin said, grabbing his wife's hand.

"But...ah...fine." Kaoru sulked.

As Aoshi and Misao sat in silence, Enishi walked up to them and wrapped an arm around Misao.

"Misao-chan...you're looking really fine today!"

"Get off me, Yukishirou. Now."

"Ah come on, honey..."

Aoshi stood up, towering over Enishi.

"Please take your hands off my wife."

Enishi blinked.

"Wife? I don't think so pal. I know Misao-chan hasn't had a boyfriend so it's impossible she's your wife."

Misao stood up, pushing Enishi away from her and going to stand next to Aoshi.

"He IS my husband, Yukishirou so for the last time, leave me alone! I don't like you!"

Enishi laughed.

"Sure, whatever. I could please you better than him. You'll see."

In the blink of an eye Aoshi went punch Enishi only to have Misao beat him to it.

He doubled over in pain.

"Ugh..Tokio..SAN!"

Tokio rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Yukishirou?"

"I demand you kick this guy out!"

"And why is that? If anything, I should kick you out."

"Oh please oba-san, you need the help." he said rudely, causing Tokio's eye to twitch.

"O...ba...san?"

Aoshi looked over to Tokio.

"Tokio-san, I find myself suddenly wanting to switch careers. Need another barhand?"

Tokio smiled and nodded.

"You're on Shinomori. Yukishirou, you're fired. Take your sorry ass out of my bar. And you're banned so don't even think of stepping one foot back in here."

"Or else what?!" Enishi asked, then felt large hands grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Then you have to deal with a Mibu wolf, and I'm quite feral." Saitoh said, hauling Enishi out of the bar and tossing him to the street.

As Saitoh returned and sat down, Tokio leaned over the bar and kissed him.

"For that, two bowls of soba."

Saitoh smiled as Tokio ran into the back while four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"When did you and Tokio-san..." Kaoru began.

"Congratulations, Saitoh." Kenshin said.

"Well at least you're good for something kicking that creep out." Misao muttered.

"........"

Saitoh merely smirked.

"The details are none of your concern. Weasel, congrats on the shotgun wedding. Shinomori, I wish you luck since you are clearly insane."

"What?! You stupid son of bitch!!!" Misao began, but was silenced by Aoshi now clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive her, we'll be leaving now." Aoshi murmured, throwing yen bills on the bar as he led Misao off.

Before they reached the door Misao stopped and ran back, grabbing the hpnotiq.

"Tokio-san! I'll think of it as a wedding gift!" she said, and ran back to Aoshi's side.

Tokio popped her head out the window.

"What was that?"

"Weasel stole your hpno."

Tokio rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I knew she was going to do that. Shinomori-san better work her off that addiction." Tokio murmured, as she set a bowl of soba before Saitoh.

"He's in enough as it is with that girl."

"Oh be nice, Hajime. I'm happy for her. Though I never did think she'd marry before me...hmm.."

Saitoh narrowed his eyes up at her.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked bluntly.

She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on her elbow in the countertop.

"Yep."

"Very well. Next Sunday at city hall at about 2 pm. Is that fine?"

Tokio blinked.

"Are you...serious?"

"Always."

"H...Hajime......"

"Ten years is long enough. You're getting old."

She scoffed at that, smacking his head.

"You're one to talk old man!"

"Aww...they're like already married." Kaoru murmured.

"Everybody's getting married before me, and I was actually engaged." Sano mumbled.

At that Megumi walked in and hopped into Sano's lap.

"Did I miss something? I feel like I've missed something?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Megitsune...everyone's beating us down the aisle.."

"What?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eppppppy eppy epilogue..

Kenshin and Kaoru continued the routine of Kenshin being the home maker and Kaoru working in her shop, and soon they had a son named Kenji. Kenji, being a momma's boy from birth, is a challenge for his dad indeed.

Sano and Megumi did finally marry and Tokio soon hired Sano as a bouncer to work off his enormous tab.

Saitoh and Tokio got married and soon Saitoh made police captain and he and Tokio had three sons.

Aoshi and Misao stayed married and after finally having a honeymoon three months after their impromptu marriage, they finally admitted their love for each other. A year later Misao gave birth to twins, Aya and Aoki.

Aya, despite being younger, beats up Kenji regularly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

THE FREAKING END

Ah that sucked, but.. ONE MORE FIC DONE!


End file.
